warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pomnik Wspólnego Męczeństwa Żydów i Polaków
thumb|right|250px|Widok ogólny pomnika thumb|right|250px|Tablica przed pomnikiem thumb|256px|Obelisk z napisami w 4 językach nieopodal pomnika thumb|right|250px|Brama wejściowa thumb|right|250px|Tablica informacyjna na ogrodzeniu siedziby [[Fundacja Rodziny Nissenbaumów|Fundacji Rodziny Nissenbaumów ]] Pomnik Wspólnego Męczeństwa Żydów i Polaków – jedyny tego rodzaju na świecie pomnik, wzniesiony na zbiorowej mogile 7 tysięcy Żydów i Polaków zamordowanych w czasie II wojny światowej znajdujący się przy ulicy Gibalskiego 21, róg Anielewicza. Lokalizacja Pomnik Wspólnego Męczeństwa Żydów i Polaków w Warszawie znajduje się na terenie zarządzanym przez Fundację Rodziny Nissenbaumów i przylega od południa do Cmentarza Żydowskiego przy ulicy Okopowej. W latach 1929−1939 w tym miejscu znajdowało się boisko należące do Sportowego Klubu Robotniczo−Akademickiego SKRA. Z chwilą zajęcia Warszawy przez Niemców został wydany zakaz uprawiania sportu, a po utworzeniu getta miejsce to stało się miejscem masowej eksterminacji Żydów i Polaków. W latach 1940−1943 na terenie stadionu Niemcy rozstrzelali i pogrzebali ponad siedem tysięcy osób. Geneza pomnika We wrześniu 1988 roku Fundację Nissenbaumów powiadomiono, że podczas wykonywania wykopów pod fundamenty wieżowca przy ul. Gibalskiego, w miejscu dawnego, przedwojennego stadionu Skry odkryto ludzkie szczątki. Prace ziemne po interwencji przedstawicieli Fundacji wstrzymano. Po przeprowadzeniu badań okazało się, że jest teren masowych egzekucji, które były wykonywane w tym miejscu od 1940 roku. Bezpośrednio po wojnie ekshumowano z tego miejsca ciała pomordowanych działaczy lewicowych, a następnie 6588 ciał zidentyfikowanych jako żydowskie (złożono je następnie na Cmentarzu Powstańców przy ulicy Wolskiej. W związku z nowym znaleziskiem Fundacja wystąpiła z postulatem upamiętnienia tego miejsca, jako miejsca masowego mordu Polaków i Żydów dokonanego w czasie okupacji hitlerowskiej. Okazało się, że na terenie byłego stadionu pozostały jeszcze szczątki około trzystu Polaków i Żydów. Władze miejskie, Rada Ochrony Pomników Walki i Męczeństwa, Fundacja Nissenbaumów oraz Związek Religijny Wyznania Mojżeszowego podjęły wspólne starania mające na celu godne uczczenie ofiar niemieckiego terroru. Ostatecznie władze miejskie wyraziły w listopadzie 1988 roku zgodę na takie rozwiązanie i we wrześniu 1989 roku stanął tam pomnik w obecnej formie. Uroczystości związane z pochowaniem zabitych W dniu 13 grudnia 1988 roku szczątki pomordowanych, z zachowaniem odpowiedniego rytuału i ceremoniału wyznania mojżeszowego i rzymskokatolickiego, złożone zostały do betonowych niszy-katakumb, w miejscu ich znalezienia. W uroczystościach i wspólnej modlitwie wzięło udział dwudziestu jeden rabinów przybyłych z całego świata oraz duchowni katoliccy, z biskupem Henrykiem Muszyńskim, ówczesnym delegatem Episkopatu do spraw kontaktów z judaizmem. W miejscu egzekucji i pochówku postawiono symboliczny pomnik. Jest to jedyny tego rodzaju w świecie pomnik, który wzniesiono na zbiorowej mogile rozstrzelanych w tym miejscu Żydów i Polaków. Opis pomnika Koncepcja pomnika jest dziełem Tadeusza Szumielewicza i Marka Martensa. Założenia i forma plastyczna pomnika jest bardzo skromna,wręcz ascetyczna. Obiekt został ufundowany przez Urząd Miasta i Fundację Nissenbaumów. Pomnik znajduje się na ogrodzonym placu porośniętym trawą. Wejście na teren pomnika prowadzi poprzez stylizowaną wiatę usytuowaną przy ul. Gibalskiego. Po lewej stronie placu przed pomnikiem ustawiono nieregularny podłużny obelisk z piaskowca. Znajduje się na nim polskie godło i gwiazda Dawida oraz napisy w języku polskim, angielskim, hebrajskim i jidysz: Ofiarom hitlerowskiego terroru spoczywającym w tej ziemi In memory of the victims the nazi regime brought in this place ועצמותיהם הובאו פה למנוחות שנספו בימי ממשלת זדון הגרמני לזכר קדושי השואה צו קבורה וועטענס ביינער זיינער געבראכט געווארן אין אנדענק פון די קרבנות פון דעם היטלער רעזשים... Na krawędzi zbiorowej mogiły leżą kolejne trzy kamienne bloki z trójjęzycznymi napisami: polskim, hebrajskim i jidysz. Od bramy, stopniowo w dół, kamienna alejka w formie wydłużonych schodów prowadzi do pomnika. Monument ten ma postać wysokiego słupa o prawie trzymetrowym obwodzie. Obłożony jest wąskimi płytami z szarego granitu i posadowiony na środku głębokiego, owalnego zagłębienia ze ścianami wyłożonymi jasnym piaskowcem. Obelisk symbolizuje stos ofiarny. W uroczyste i świąteczne dni na szczycie obelisku płonie gazowy płomień. Na placu przed pomnikiem znajdują się gabloty, w których eksponowane są zdjęcia z uroczystości pochowania szczątków pomordowanych osób. Dla uczczenia uroczystości żałobnych z 13 grudnia 1988 i upamiętnienia odsłonięcia pomnika Mennica Państwowa wybiła specjalny medal, który zaprojektował artysta plastyk Andrzej Nowakowski. Zobacz też * Artykuł na Wikipedii Wspólnego Męczeństwa Żydów i Polaków Kategoria:Wola